Torturing the Captain
by octogirl
Summary: The Red Skull tries to break Captain America using every type of torture method as revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is taking place during WW2, so obviously it's before the avengers. I don't know a whole lot about war so I apologize if I get something wrong with that.**

 **Well, here it is...chapter 1. I hope you guys like it!**

 _Silence. Nothing but pure silence. That's what Captain America woke up to. His head throbbed with a massive headache. Steve sat up slowly, but stopped halfway when_

 _his vision blurred out for a moment._

 _Where was he? How did he get there? What happened? Then he remembered._

 _He had been going back to camp when a whole bunch of guys launched an ambush attack on him. What did they look like? Can't remember. Next thing Steve knew, he's_

 _waking up in a cold cell._

 _A few minutes later somebody opened the door and stepped in. He was tall, and was wearing a black suit with a black helmet that covered his whole head. A soldier of_

 _Hydra! The soldier walked in and roughly grabbed the captain. Steve thought about fighting back, but his conscience told him to wait._

 _The guard took him through several hallways until he turned into a room and closed the door._

 _" Welcome Captain America! " A familiar voice said in a terrifying German accent. " I am so glad that you could make it! "_

 _The Red Skull stepped out of the shadows with Dr. Zola behind him._

 _" What do you want Schmidt? " Steve asked._

 _" Oh nothing much, " Schmidt replied, casually walking over. " I just want to watch you suffer, and then die. Dr. Zola, here, has been working on some special devices for_

 _today. "_

 _With that Captain America jumped into action. No way was he going down that easy. Soldiers tried to restrain him from every direction, which of course they all failed._

 _" Bup up up, " Schmidt said. " I believe we have something that might make you think twice about doing that. "_

 _A soldier came in through a door in the back of the room holding Peggy by the arm._

 _" Peggy! " Captain America exclaimed. He was about to run over to her but three soldiers grabbed him._

 _" Steve! " Peggy cried. The soldier tied her hands around a pole in the room._

 _" Do what you want with me but let her go! "_

 _" I don't think so. I want her to watch. Plus, she'll make a good reminder not to do anything dumb. "_

 _" No! " Peggy exclaimed. " I'll be fine. You need to get out of here! "_

 _' What am I doing? ' Steve thought to himself. ' I can take these guys and get Peggy out. '_

 _Steve jumped back into action, fighting off every soldier, until he heard Peggy cry out. He stopped and saw her being electrocuted._

 _" No! " Steve cried. " I surrender! Just leave her alone! "_

 _" No. Steve, " Peggy gasped._

 _The soldiers chained Steve to a chain hanging from the ceiling and took off the top part of his suit, revealing a strong toned chest and abs. They chained him so that he_

 _and Peggy were looking directly at eachother. Schmidt wated Peggy to watch the strong hero break._

 _" Now I just want to make sure that you understand this, " Schmidt said, circling Captain America. " This is not an interrogation. This is revenge for messing with my plans_

 _and destroying so many of my bases. However, if you would like to share any information with us I would not turn it down. "_

 _Steve just stayed silent. At least they had taken him, and none of the other soldiers...he hoped._

 _" You are just digging your own grave, " Peggy said with pure hate. " America will not let you get by with this. "_

 _" No, that's why we will defeat America. And we will start with their beloved hero. "_

 _One of the hydra soldiers handed Schmidt a leather whip as the evil commander took his place behind Steve. The Red Skull basked in the thought of what he was about_

 _to do to the man that kept setting him back._

 _" Please, " Peggy begged. " You don't have to do this. There are better ways. "_

 _" You Americans are so soft, " Schmidt replied. " It is why you are so weak. "_

 _With that, Schmidt brought his arm back, and sent it back down with all the force and rage he possesed. Watching the whip cut into the soldier's back was so exhilarating_

 _for the Red Skull. He continuously whipped Captain America, not even taking the slightest break._

 _Steve clenched his teeth as hard as he could. The sharp burning pain of the whip cutting into his back was nearly unbearable. The pain only grew more intense as Schmidt_

 _continued to shred his back with the whip. He couldn't even look at Peggy. He was so ashamed and felt so weak. But he couldn't! He's Captain America! He had to stay_

 _strong for Peggy!_

 _Tears streamed down Peggy's face. America's hero,the man she loved was in so much pain. And this was only the beginning! She felt so helpless. But she could still see_

 _strength in Steve. He wasn't going down that fast, so neither was she._

 _Finally Schmidt stopped. The strong captain of America was now half hanging from chains with blood cacading down his back and pooling on the ground around him._

 _The pain was seriously intense, but nothing he couldn't handle. Or atleast nothing he wouldn't handle. There was no way that Schmidt was going to break him that easy._

 _" Hmm, " the Red Skull said, once again circling the soldier. " You are stronger than I had anticipated, but we have only just begun. You may not find our next methods as_

 _tolerable. "_

 **So there's chapter one! I really hope you guys liked it. Please review! Tell me everything that you did and didn't like. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I don't have a whole lot to say for this one. Thank you sooo much for the reviews! They are highly appreciated! So here's chapter two. I hope you like it!**

 _Dr. Zola walked up from the back of the room, and handed Schmidt something that looked like a blowtorch. Schmidt took it and held it up for Peggy and Steve to see._

 _" This is no ordinary blowtorch, " Schmidt started. " Dr. Zola has added chemicals to it that, when in the bloodstream, will make your organs feel like they are burning too._

 _Of course it will do no harm. I'm not ready to kill you yet. "_

 _Steve's breathing got heavier, but he tried not to show it. He looked past Peggy and tried to keep the fear out of his eyes._

 _Peggy was terrified for Steve. How could Schmidt do this? Why?_

 _The Red Skull turned the blowtorch on, and Peggy watched wide eyed as the blue flame shot out. Schmidt put the flame on Steve's chest, and watched excitedly as the flamee_

 _scorched the captain's skin._

 _Steve clenched his teeth as the flame burned into his chest. The pain was terrible, but not nearly as bad as when the chemicals got into his bloodstream and traveled to his_

 _organs. It was like everything was on fire. The burning was seriously intense._

 _Tears fell from Peggy's eyes, yet again, as she watched Steve's strong eyes turn into painfilled dark pits. Who could be so evil as to do this to someone? She didn't even_

 _believe that Hitler possesed this much evil._

 _After Schmidt finished giving Captain America four more burns, each one intensifying the pain in his organs, he turned the blowtorch off and handed it back to Zola. Steve_

 _hadn't screamed or cried out once. Although the Red Skull highly enjoyed seeing Captain America in so much pain, he really wanted to break the soldier. The evil commander_

 _wanted Steve to beg for death._

 _" Most impressive, " Schmidt said. " I enjoy watching you suffer, however I will find greater pleasure in watching you break. "_

 _" You sick creature! " Peggy screamed. " You've put him through enough! "_

 _" You might want to tell your girlfriend to be quiet. She's getting on my nerves and I'm about ready to kill her, " Schmidt said to Captain America._

 _Steve gave Peggy a look of 'everything is going to be ok. ' Peggy calmed down, but she was ready to rip the evil commander's head off._

 _" Sir, " Zola said in a soft voice. " Perhaps he will not find our waterboarding as bearable? "_

 _The Red Skull nodded at two soldiers, and they began to unchain the captain and tie him up on a chair._

 _" I understand that you have rather strong lungs, " Schmidt began. " So waterboarding may not be as effective on you. However, Dr. Zola has created a chemical mixture_

 _that will cause your lungs to burn more than the average person with average water, but it will not cause any more damage to your lungs than average waterboarding. "_

 _By this time Steve had been tied to the chair with a soldier standing behind him, and another soldier had brought over the bucket of liquid chemicals over._

 _" Now I know what you are thinking, " Schmidt continued. " Water does not actually go into your lungs, therefore whether normal water or chemicals, it doesn't make a_

 _difference. Well it actually does, because you can not get waterboarded without intaking at least a little bit of water. So when these chemicals enter into you, and they will,_

 _it will cause the burning in your lungs to intensify. "_

 _" So just like the blowtorch, " Steve said._

 _" Not exactly. Same concept, however, different pain. "_

 _Peggy was about to protest, but Steve gave her that ' everything is going to be ok ' look again, so she stayed quiet._

 _One of the soldiers placed a rag over the captain's mouth and nose, while the soldier stabnding behind Steve tipped the chair back a little. Schmidt grabbed a cup out of the_

 _bucket and filled with the liquid._

 _" We will see how strong you truly are when your lungs are on fire, " the RedSkull said, slowly pouring the liquid over Steve's mouth._

 _Steve kept his mouth shut as tight as he could, and tried to resist the urge to fight against his restraints. He wouldn't show his pain. His lungs started burning like someone_

 _had lit a wildfire to them and then poured tiny hot rocks over them._

 _After the fifth cup full the soldier removed the rag, and set the chair back on all fours. Steve gasped for air, which was extremely painful. His breaths were shallow and raspy_

 _which had Peggy concerned that the chemicals were injuring his lungs._

 _Not even thirty seconds later, Steve was tipped back with the rag over his mouth and nose, and waterboarded. Schmidt repeated this seven times before he let the captain_

 _breathe for more than thirty seconds. Still, Captain America never screamed, or fought. This made the Red Skull really really upset. He wanted to break the star spangled_

 _soldier! However Schmidt was not going to show his frustration, so he kept a calm manner._

 _" I see that you are not easily broken, captain, " the Red Skull said, walking over to a table. " However, I do not easily quit. We will go at this for however long we need to until_

 _you beg me to kill you. " Schmidt picked up a knife, and examined it for a little bit._

 _Peggy's heart dropped. This evil, barbaric creature was going to torture the love of her life until he begged for death!? This could not be happening! How did they get caught_

 _up in this nightmare?_

 _" Beg? " Steve said weakly. " I could do this all day. "_

 _That sent Schmidt over the edge. He stabbed the knife into Captain America's thigh as hard as he could. " You will beg for death! I don't care how long it takes! "_

 _Steve clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Probably not the smartest thing to say. That line did have a history of getting him into trouble._

 _Schmidt pulled the knife out and jabbed it back into the soldier's thigh, slightly lower than the first. He stabbed the knife into Steve's other leg, both shoulders, and his side._

 _For the one in his side Schmidt didn't go as deep. He wasn't ready for the American hero to die yet._

 _Steve had sharp shooting pain coursing through his whole body from the stabs. Breathing became even more painful, and he couldn't move his legs. His whole body ached._

 _He had never been in this much pain before. He didn't even know that it was possible to survive this much pain. He hadn't even passed out once, and didn't think he was_

 _going to now._

 _It was all Peggy could do not to scream for the Red Skull to stop. This was the hardest thing she had ever been forced to do. She couldn't bear to watch the man she loved_

 _be tortured like this. It was too much. She wasn't one to cry much, but this had pushed her over her limit. She was practically sobbing. How could anyone be this evil?_

 **So there's chapter two. I really hope you all liked it! Reviews are always highly appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's chapter three. As always I hope you like it!**

 _Schmidt set the knife back down on the table, and grabbed a small bag. He walked back over to Captain America while opening the bag and slightly grinned at it's contents._

 _" Do you know what salt does to open wounds? " The Red Skull asked pulling a handful of salt out of the bag._

 _" No, " Peggy whispered under her breath. " Please, no. "_

 _Steve's breathing got heavier. Just the thought made his cuts hurt worse._

 _" I'm going to take that as a yes, " Schmidt said, slowly walking up to Steve. " Let's see how strong you really are. "_

 _Schmidt slammed the hand that was full of salt into Steve's side and rubbed it in. Then he did the same to all the other cuts and burns._

 _The pain was overbearing! Overwhelming! Too much! Steve's whole body was on fire! No, worse than fire. He grunted and gasped for air as the pain intensified. Now he_

 _thought he might pass out. He wanted to pass out. It was all he could do not to scream._

 _Peggy watched, broken hearted, as pain became more and more evident on Steve's would have given anything to free him of this much pain. Anything!_

 _Schmidt stood by, watching the strong star spangled soldier become weaker and helpless. He had waited so long for this moment, and now it had finally happened._

 _America's hero, weakened by pain. Defeated at last._

 _" If only America could see you now, " the Red Skull said, circling Steve. " Their beloved star spangled hero, weak, defeated, and destroyed. What a disappointment. NOT_

 _strong enough to defeat me. "_

 _" You won't win, " Steve gasped. " America is stronger than you think. "_

 _" Really? Except for that their beloved captain will be dead. Their hope will die with you. "_

 _" You underestimate them. They will defeat you, and detroy Hydra. "_

 _Schmidt just chuckled a little and pulled out a gun. " Well it doesn't relly affect you now. You'll be too dead to see the outcome of this war. "_

 _" No! " Peggy screamed. " Please! Don't kill him! "_

 _Schmidt just ignored her. " I have just one last method of torture for you before you die. "_

 _The Red Skull aimed the gun at Peggy._

 _" No! " Steve exclaimed. " She has nothing to do with this! It's me you want! "_

 _" I know. That's why I said one last method of TORTURE for you. "_

 _" Don't make her pay to get at me. Please. I'll do anything. "_

 _" Look at this! The great Captain America, begging. Begging like a dog. " Schmidt couldn't believe it! He had finally found Captain America's weakness! " So this is your_

 _weakness. The woman you love. "_

 _Steve and Peggy locked eyes. They always knew that they loved eachother, but neither of them had actually admit it. And now they were going to die! Why was this_

 _happening!?_

 _" Well then, " Schmidt continued. " Let's see how you handle this. "_

 _The Red Skull pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying into Peggy's leg._

 _" No! " Steve screamed. " Leave her alone! "_

 _Schmidt pulled the trigger again, sending another bullet flying into Peggy's shoulder. Steve struggled to get out of the chair, but he was too weak. Even with the huge_

 _adrenaline rush he was having._

 _Peggy was leaning against the pole for support. Her leg had gone numb, and her shoulder was burning like a thousand needles._

 _Schmidt shot off the gun again so that a bullet grazed Peggy's aem. He just kept shooting, causing bullets to graze over Peggy's arms, legs, and sides._

 _Steve continued to fight his restraints. He couldn't let this happen to Peggy! He loved her too much! There was mo way that Schmidt was going to get away with this._

 _The Red Skull just grinned as he fired off the gun. Watching the soldier struggle like this was the most pleasure he had ever had. It was too good to be true!_

 _By the time Schmidt had stopped Peggy was bleeding profusely. Her vision was getting blury, and her legs were just barely holding her up. She tried to hide the pain from_

 _Steve. She didn't want him to worry about her._

 _Finally the adrenaline rush left Steve. He felt so weak and drained. Watching Peggy get shot like that...there were no words to describe it. It was like watching the worst_

 _horror movie in 3D, and then times that by ten, and you might get the slightest idea of what it felt felt so weak, helpless, and hopeless. His head started feeling_

 _really heavy, and he thought he was gonna throw up. ' Now, ' he thought. ' Now I'm gonna pass out. '_

 _" Well, I suppose, " Schmidt started. " I'm done with you two. " He aimed the gun at Peggy's head._

 _" No, " Steve whispered under his breath._

 _Everything was going dark, but he couldn't pass out! He had to save Peggy!_

 _Suddenly Steve heard shouts and gun shots. Peggy! Wait, no, it wasn't Peggy! Even through his blury vision the soldier could see that Peggy was alive. So then what was_

 _all the noise? Soon the world went dark. The last thing he heard were gun shots, and the last thing he felt was somebody untying him from the chair._

 _Then...darkness._

 **So that's chapter three. I really hope you all liked it! Please keep the reviews coming. You guys have been so awesome! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say for this chapter, so here it goes. I hope you all like it!**

 _Steve slowly blinked his eyes open. A throbbing headache immediately shot into his head. Where was he? He heard voices somewhere. Sun was shining through a slightly_

 _see through fabric, which acted as a ceiling and walls. A tent? A tent! He was back at camp!_

 _The captain slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, which sent waves of pain through his body. He ignored it. Steve looked around, and noticed that he was on a cot_

 _in a pretty empty tent. His arms, torso, chest, and legs were wrapped in bandages. His body still burned and ached a little, but nothing compared to what he had felt._

 _After he had taken in his surroundings questions rushed into his mind. What had happened? How did they find him? How did they defeat Schmidt? Was Schmidt dead?_

 _Did he get away? How many men were shot in the process? Shot...Peggy! Where's Peggy? Is she ok? Is she alive? Did they save her too?_

 _Colonel Phillips came into the tent, interrupting Steve's thoughts. " How are you doin' soldier? "_

 _" Sir! " Steve said, coming to attention as best as he could. " Where's Peggy? "_

 _" She's being taken care of. "_

 _" What happened? How long have I been out? How did..."_

 _" Hold on captain. I know you have alot of questions, but one at a time. "_

 _Phillips pulled up the only chair in the room and sat down next to the cot._

 _" What happened? " Steve asked, calming down abit._

 _" Well we knew that you and agent Carter had both gone missing, and there was really only one person who would have captured you. So that part wasn't too hard. The hard_

 _part was figuring out how to rescue you. Some of the guys thought that you were going to escape by yourself, but the rest of us weren't willing to take that chance. I'm glad_

 _we didn't. When the boys brought you two back you both looked like crap. "_

 _" But Peggy's ok? "_

 _" Yeah, she'll be ok. Looks like she took a few bullets. Did you guys try to escape? "_

 _" No. He shot her as torture. "_

 _" Schmidt? "_

 _Steve nodded. The whole scene played out in his mind, making him feel sick to his stomach._

 _" So I told you what happened on our end, " Colonel Phillips said. " What happened on your's? "_

 _Steve explained everything that had happened to him and Peggy. Right from the moment he had woken up to the moment he had passed out. Phillips just sat there and_

 _listened without changing expressions._

 _" Well, " the colonel said after Steve had finished. " Sounds like you two both went through hell. "_

 _Captain America nodded. They certainly had._

 _" When can I see Peggy? " Steve asked._

 _" Whenever one of you can walk, " Colonel Phillips replied._

 _" I can walk. "_

 _" No. You've got some nice stabs in your legs. You'll see her soon enough. Well, I've gotta go. I'll be back in to check on you. Just get some rest for now. "_

 _Steve nodded as the colonel walked out. He ran his hand over his face as the events back at the German base began to play out in his mind pain, physically but_

 _even worse, mentally, was overwhelming. He never knew that anyting could hurt like it did when Peggy was shot._

 _A few minutes later somebody came into the tent, interrupting Steve's thoughts once again. He looked up and saw Bucky walk up to him._

 _" Hey Buck, " Steve said, trying to clear his head of the memories._

 _" Hey, " Bucky said back. " How are ya feeling? "_

 _" As good as I can be. "_

 _" Yeah. You took quite the beatng. When we burst in you two looked horrible! "_

 _Steve nodded. Of course they looked horrible! Both him and Peggy had been tortured! What did they expect!?_

 _" How long has it been since you guys got us out? " Steve asked._

 _" About a day, " Bucky replied. " You two were passed out for quite a while. "_

 _" Have you seen Peggy? "_

 _" Yeah. She's ok. Pretty sore. But she's freaking out about you. "_

 _" I have to see her! I can't wait any longer. The last time I saw her she was bleeding and on the edge of death! I have to see her. "_

 _" Maybe tomorrow, if you can at least somewhat walk. "_

 _The captain nodded. Tomorrow. It seemed like such a long way away. But he would wait. Not that he had much of a choice._

 _" So did Schmidt put salt in your cuts? " Bucky asked after a little bit._

 _Steve nodded. " Yep. "_

 _Bucky mumbled something to himself. Probably cussing the Red Skull out. His hands turned into tight fists too._

 _" Buck, it's ok, " Steve said, noticing his friend get tenser. " I'm ok. It wasn't that bad. " Which was a total lie, but he didn't want his friend to worry about him._

 _Bucky looked up at Steve, and then back down at the ground. " We should've come sooner, " he said under his breath. " And we should've killed that monster. "_

 _" Don't think like that. You came as soon as you could. And you came before Schmidt killed us."_

 _" I just can't believe it. He tortured you! I've always heard stories, but never actually imagined it happening to anybody. Especially you! "_

 _" Well don't blame yourself. We're alive because of you guys. "_

 _The two soldiers sat in silence for abit. Both still trying to grasp what had happened. After a few minutes Bucky spoke up again._

 _" Why did he do it? "_

 _" For revenge, " Steve replied. " He apparently didn't like us blowing up his bases, and setting his plans back. "_

 _" So it wasn't even an interrogation?! "_

 _" Nope. Just pure revenge. "_

 _Bucky's hands tightened into fists again, and his body tensed. When he get's his hands on the Red Skull he's gonna tear the evil commander apart! Nobody beats his friend_

 _like that and get's away with it. That's how it's always been, and it's not about to change now._

 _" Buck, don't worry about it, " Steve said, trying to calm Bucky down. " It's over. We're ok. There's nothing else we can do. "_

 _Except for rip that creature to shreds., " Bucky replied._

 _" Don't sink down to his level. "_

 _Bucky slightly nodded, and stood up. " I should let you get some rest. " He started heading for the opening of the tent._

 _" Hey Buck, " Steve said, stopping his friend. " Thanks. "_

 _Bucky smiled. " Hey, I'm with ya to the end of the line pal. "_

 _Steve smiled as Bucky left the tent. Sure he was Captain America, but it was always nice to know that Bucky was there for him. And he was obviously there for Bucky too._

 **So that's chapter four. One more chapter to go! I really hope you guys have liked it so far! Reviews are still highly appreciated. Thanks a ton!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! This is the last chapter. I appologize now if the ending isn't that great. I'm not very good at endings. So here it goes! Chapter five.**

 _The next day Steve woke up sweating like crazy, and breathing heavy. He had just had a dream, or more of a memory, of being tortured and watching Peggy being tortured._

 _He sat up and rubbed his neck which had cramped up. He still felt weak. A super soldier feeling weak! It just didn't seem right. Why couldn't he be strong enough?_

 _Bucky came in a little bit after Steve had woken up. " How are you doing today? "_

 _" Fine, " Steve lied. " How's Peggy? "_

 _" I haven't seen her yet today, but I'm sure she's fine. You need to stop worrying so much. She's a tough one. "_

 _" I know, but watching her get shot...I need to see her today. "_

 _" Look, you still don't look like you have the strength yet. You'll see her soon enough. "_

 _" I can't wait anymore! "_

 _" You don't have to, " a soft voice said with a British accent._

 _Peggy was standing infront of the opening of the tent, leaning on Colonel Phillips for support._

 _" She literally would not stay on the cot, " Phillips said._

 _He helped her walk over to the chair next to Steve, and sit down. Her arms were wrapped in bandages, and bandages were sticking out of her top where they had wrapped_

 _her shoulder._

 _" We'll give you two some privacy, " Phillips said, leaving with Bucky._

 _" How are you? " Steve asked._

 _" I'll live, " Peggy replied. " How about you? "_

 _" Better, knowing that you're ok. "_

 _Peggy smiled and blushed abit. She had never had a guy say something like that to her before. She loved Steve so much. Words couldn't even begin to describe it._

 _They sat in silence for a long moment. Not the awkward type of silence, but the ' you're alive and ok! ' type of silence. Both of them had been so worried about eachother_

 _that neither of them had felt their own physical pain._

 _" I was so worried about you, " Peggy said, breaking the silence. " I didn't know if you were going to be ok or not, and... "_

 _" Peggy, " Steve softly interrupted. " I'm right here. " He grabbed her hand. " But the important thing is that you're ok. "_

 _" Oh Steve, " Peggy whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _" Everything is going to be ok. I promise. "_

 _Peggy calmed down, and went back to her tough, soldier self. " Do you know what happened to Schmidt? "_

 _" Him and Zola both got away, " Colonel Phillips said before Steve could reply. He had surprised them both. " I don't mean to barge in, but I need to ask you both some_

 _questions privately. "_

 _Bucky came in to help Peggy get back to her tent. Peggy and Steve gave eachother a ' goodbye ' look before Bucky took her out._

 _" I've already told you everything, " Steve said as the colonel took a seat._

 _" I know, but do you remember anything in detail? Anything that might be helpful? " Phillips asked. " Don't get me wrong. I know that you were tortured, but I also know that_

 _you're a soldier. "_

 _" No sir. They kept us in an empty room that had no information, or anything like that. They were prepared for this. "_

 _" I see. Did you give them any information? "_

 _" No sir. Schmidt said that it was revenge, not an interogation. "_

 _" Still. Pain does things to a man's mind. It makes them give every ounce of information about everything they know. "_

 _Was that a compliment? Did Colonel Phillips actually just give him a compliment? Or at least as close to a compliment as Phillips can get._

 _" Thank you sir, " Steve said._

 _The colonel nodded. He liked Steve. Whether or not he admit it, he liked Steve._

 _" Well, that's all the answers I need. " Phillips stood up, and walked out of the tent._

 _As he left Bucky came in. He took a seat on the chair, and looked up at the captain. He seemed to be shaking, like he was really mad._

 _" What did he do to you two? " Bucky asked. His voice almost sounded strained, like the anger was choking him._

 _" What's wrong Buck? " Steve replied, pretty concerned for his friend._

 _" What did he do to you! " Bucky tried not to blow up, but it was so hard. The realization of what had actually happened had now set in, and it was too much for him._

 _" You know what he did. "_

 _" I mean specifics. What individual things did he do to you? "_

 _" Don't do this to yourself Buck. It's over. We're... "_

 _" What did he do to you Steve! "_

 _Realizing that he was just going to cause Bucky to explode, Steve told him. The flogging, the burning, the waterboarding, everything. The whole time Bucky kept shaking_

 _even more. It was evident that his teeth were clenched together behind his lips, and his eyes were burning with anger._

 _" But it's over, " Steve said after he finished. " And the more we think about it, the more Schmidt wins. "_

 _" That monster! Bucky exclaimed. ( He had actually used a few other words too.)_

 _" Buck, if you want to defeat him, then focus on the war and win that. Then we'll wipe out Hydra. "_

 _Bucky calmed down a little. He was still shaking, but not nearly as much as he had been before. Still, the anger was very evident in his eyes. Steve had been like a little_

 _brother to him ever since he had met the little stick of a person. Even now, with Steve this huge super soldier, Bucky still saw him as a little brother. And now he was_

 _wrapped from head to toe in bandages and bruises because of a deranged, red headed freak!_

 _" Just win the war, " Steve said. " That's all you need to think about. "_

 _A few months later Steve and Peggy had recovered for the most part. Nobody had said much about it after. They all focused on the war, but it was still in the back of_

 _everyone's mind. If Schmidt could come that close to killing Captain America, what di that mean for them?_

 _Steve tried to encourage all the soldiers. He knew they were scared, but he wasn't going to let Schmidt intimidate them like tried to keep everyone focused on the_

 _war, and not on what had happened. They didn't need to be distracted by that anymore._

 _Eventually Steve was able to get the other soldiers convinced that instead of taking it as a threat, use it as motivation instead. So everybody worked harder on coming up_

 _with plans and strategies to take Hydra down. It wasn't going to be easy, but somehow they managed to find the hope that they could pull this off._

 **And you know how it ends. So that's the last chapter. I really hope you guys liked it! Please please please review and tell me what you thought! You all are awesome! Thanks!**


End file.
